A Vegas like Cerimony
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Because, yes, we can! x FRANCE/UK, presente para as quatro x


**Sumário:** Because, yes, we can!

**Axis Powers Hetalia não me pertence. Triste, mas eu supero -N**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Para as quatro autoras que mudaram minha vida aqui: Draquete, Miya, Solstice e nanetys**

* * *

**A Vegas-like Cerimony**

* * *

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is _  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas _  
_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now _  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

-

Kate Perry, "Waking up in vegas"

* * *

O sol fraco da manhã machucou seus olhos fechados e sensíveis de uma maneira tão intensa que foi impossível sua consciência – que viajava intensamente no mundo alegre da cerveja inglesa – não voltar para o seu corpo, de uma vez. Gemeu alto, numa vã tentativa de apagar o sol com isso. Moveu-se para o outro lado, jogando a coberta em sua cabeça para tentar conter qualquer iluminação que ousasse feri-lo, mas já era tarde demais. Estava desperto e nada, _nada_, o faria voltar a dormir.

Deu um suspiro longo e pesado. Que coisa irritante. Sua cabeça estava girando e girando e sentia-se fraco de muitas maneiras. Nossa, o que aconteceu com ele? Por acaso ele passou por uma guerra e não se lembrava?

Resolveu, enfim, levantar-se. Como se nunca tivesse feito isso na vida, seu corpo se moveu de forma estranha. Nossa, ele devia ter feito muitas loucuras ontem, mesmo. Esperou seus membros acordarem e agirem de uma maneira mais lúcida, enquanto perguntava-se o que raio fizera ontem à noite. As lembranças que vieram eram poucas. E perturbadoras.

Era alguma coisa relacionada a uma festa especial que os Aliados resolveram dar para fazer o pessoal do Eixo morrer de inveja. Não que isso fizesse algum sentido, mas acabou sendo na sua casa quando o Alfred literalmente abriu sua porta com um pontapé e empurrou o resto do bando de idiotas para dentro. E Arthur nem conseguiu impedir, pois logo um grande jarro de cerveja caiu em suas mãos e... E Ivan arrancando sua cueca enquanto Yao gritava como uma garotinha descontrolada.

Correu para o banheiro, pronto para vomitar.

**X**

Dez minutos de puro nojo daquela imagem se passaram e enfim ele estava pronto para, bem, para esquecer. Mas as lembranças continuavam vindo enquanto sua mente se livrava minimamente da ressaca – e que ressaca. Depois dessa, ele acreditava que nunca mais iria ficar sóbrio novamente. Ou esperava que não, se um Ivan que arrancava cuecas para Yao's gritantes pairasse em sua mente sem álcool.

Encostou-se na parede ao lado do vaso sanitário, tentando se acalmar e não pensar no que resto da noite de ontem. Mas não adiantava, as coisas continuavam vindo. Como uma música bizarra e americana que estava tocando e que, incrivelmente, Alfred a conhecia tão bem que cantava junto dela. E a voz de taquara rachada dele não fazia bem aos ouvidos de ninguém. Se o pessoal do Eixo ficou com inveja, ele não sabia, mas que eles perderam um pouco da audição, isso era fato.

- Ai meu Deus... O que fizemos ontem à noite?! – sussurrou, bagunçando seu cabelo de maneira desesperada.

Antes que mais lembranças chegassem à sua mente, ele levantou-se com o intuito de tomar um banho. Estava com um cheiro estranho.

**X**

A água fria arrancava arrepios de sua pele, mas era melhor arrancar aquela ressaca antes que se lembrasse do resto. Talvez, se ficasse sóbrio logo, nem se lembraria do que aconteceu! Claro que era uma idéia idiota, só que Ivan-stripper e Alfred-mano-do-gueto eram demais para ele. Seu cérebro estava em greve. Permanentemente.

Fechou os olhos, tentando impedir que o sabão do shampoo caísse em seus orbes, fazendo com que ele sofresse ainda mais. Mas, ao fazê-lo, teve lembranças desagradáveis, novamente. Com ele mesmo.

Estava conversando alguma coisa estranha com Francis, que tinha aquele olhar vou-te-seduzir-com-vigor de sempre. Ele ria muito alto, a cerveja caindo de seu copo intensamente, enquanto França bebericava de seu champanhe. "Você tem de ser mais másculo!", repreendeu, "Não fique bebendo essas coisinhas de mulher!". Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se entre os dois antes, que foi substituído por um sorriso malicioso por parte do francês. "Então você está me chamando de mulher?".

Abriu os olhos, assustado. Sentia a respiração descompassada e o coração batendo forte, mas por desespero. Minha nossa, isso não estava acontecendo, certo? Porque quando Francis dava aqueles sorrisos maliciosos, alguma coisa ruim acontecia. E ele sabia que a resposta que deu ao mais velho foi positiva.

Preferiu não pensar mais. Porque pensar machucava.

**X**

Seu instinto inglês lhe dizia – ou melhor, lhe implorava – para não descer. O primeiro motivo, e que sua mente conseguia entender, era que Ivan-pelado, Yao-fanboy e Alfred-da-voz-destruidora deviam estar jogados na sala, babando intensamente. O que era assustadoramente cruel para os seus olhos. O segundo motivo, porém, era algo profundo, que jazia nas lembranças que ele não queria desenterrar, e que devia estar relacionado com Francis.

Por isso, preferiu sentar-se na escada e apoiar seu rosto no corrimão. Sempre é bom pensar antes de agir, principalmente se sabe que vai se arrepender de qualquer jeito. Aliás, ele já estava arrependido.

Mas seu orgulho lhe dizia que esconder-se em sua própria casa era uma coisa ridícula. Orgulho inglês sobrepujava instinto inglês, não? Devia ser, porque ele estava tentado em descer lá e...

Uma pontada maldita em sua cabeça o fez gemer. E ele que pensava que aquilo já havia parado – além do mais, já haviam se passado _décadas_, segundo seu relógio biológico, que ele tinha acordado – há muito tempo. E, como estava muito óbvio que viria a acontecer, mais uma lembrança povoou a sua mente.

E começava com um Alfred vestido de padre – e a túnica branca _era sim_ a sua cortina –, totalmente vermelho e murmurando coisas como "Estamos aqui reu_ni_dos". Depois vinha um Ivan completamente sem roupa sorrindo como um idiota e apertando o traseiro de um Yao que jogava flores de plástico no chão e cantava uma música bem de casamento. Uma mão forte agarrou seu braço e, ao encarar a pessoa, deparou-se com um Francis sorridente e completamente _sóbrio_ dizendo o quanto o amava.

"AND THAT'S HOW WE DO IT IN LAS VEGAS!"¹ Alfred disse, logo após terminar o sermão matrimonial de sempre.

**X**

Ai. Meu. Deus.

**X**

Ele mal se lembrou disso e levantou-se, completamente assustado. Claro que ele esqueceu-se que estava numa escada e a primeira coisa que fez quando perdeu o equilíbrio, foi inclinar-se para frente.

A primeira batida no degrau foi o que doeu mais, em sua opinião.

**X**

- Arthur! Arthur! – a voz de Francis ecoou, preocupada.

Logo, ele abriu os olhos, completamente desnorteado. Primeiro, ele viu dois Francis, mas quando a imagem se estabilizou, ele encontrou sua mão no pescoço do francês, enquanto gritava como um louco o que raio ele havia feito com ele.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER AS PESSOAS SE CASAREM COM VOCÊ QUANDO VOCÊ QUISER, SABIA? MUITO MENOS QUANDO ELAS ESTÃO BÊBADAS. E AQUI NÃO É A PORRA DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS PARA SE CASAR EM LAS VEGAS. AQUI NEM EXISTE LAS VEGAS! NA VERDADE, ESSE CASAMENTO ESTÁ ANULADO. A-NU-LA-DO.

Um silêncio mórbido caiu sobre os dois. E então um sorriso – _o _sorriso, para ser mais específico – malicioso de Francis ocupou seu rosto sedutor. E ele sabia que estava encrencado.

- Tem razão. Ainda não é um casamento. – e o outro abriu a boca para falar, mas calou-se quando Francis continuou – Além do mais, você desmaiou logo depois do fim. Será que foi por felicidade?

- NÃO FOI POR ISSO E-

Foi empurrado de volta para o chão. O sorriso estava maior ainda.

- Vamos resolver isso _agora_, ok?

Ele não entendeu de imediato, mas quando sua camisa abriu-se violentamente e os botões voaram alegremente, estava óbvio demais, até mesmo para a sua ressaca. E Arthur temeu.

**Omake 1**

Demorou certo tempo para que Arthur decidisse não anular o casamento. Além do mais, nas primeiras três vezes, ele conseguiu resistir bravamente. No segundo Round, porém, ele só conseguiu gritar – o que atrapalhou muito Francis. Já no terceiro, ele estava cansado demais para resistir.

Mas foi só no quarto que ele percebeu que estar casado com França tinha lá suas vantagens.

_Muitas _vantagens, sendo mais exato.

**Omake 2**

Logo após a Primeira Guerra Mundial, Alfred virou o casamenteiro oficial. Conseguiu casar Rússia com todos os países possíveis – eles querendo ou não –, assim como conseguiu separar Hong Kong da China. Sem falar no Japão e na Grécia, que sumiram do mapa logo depois disso.

Mas seu grande feito foi casar a si mesmo com o Canadá. Agora ele só precisava conseguir arrancá-lo do armário, para consumar a cerimônia...

**Omake 3**

- Alemanha, Alemanha! – Itália gritou, feliz demais para não se temer.

Um sonolento Ludwig abriu os olhos. Aliás, ele mal abriu os olhos e recebeu a bomba.

- Alemanha! Quer se casar comigo e com o Lovino?

Demorou vinte e quatro segundos para entender o que lhe foi dito.

E gritou.

**Omake 4**

- LOVINO, LOVINO! – Espanha gritou, enquanto corria como uma garotinha drogada – VAMOS PEDIR PARA O ALFRED NOS CASAR?

A sua felicidade era comovente...

- Desculpe, mas eu e Feliciano vamos nos casar com o Ludwig. – disse, enquanto arrumava seu véu, um pouco frio demais. Pegou seu buquê e a saia do seu vestido branco e saiu cantarolando uma canção.

...Mas foi esmagada de maneira cruel.

**Omake 5**

O casamento de França e Inglaterra era uma coisa linda e maravilhosa. Era perfeito, na verdade. Mas bastou que Francis lhe entregasse um anel de brilhantes para que seu amado Arthur usasse em seu dedo, que os problemas começaram.

- EU NÃO VOU USAR ESSA DROGA DE ANEL. NÃO VOU! NÃO VOU!

Nessa época, Alfred já era, também, o Conselheiro Matrimonial Número Um do Mundo – o que é o real motivo para ele ser uma super potência –, mas nem ele conseguiu conter as brigas tremendas.

E foi assim que a Guerra Fria começou. Um período cruel onde Inglaterra mudou-se para o Palácio de Buckham sozinho no intuito de atingir França com uma greve de sexo radical. Não um confronto entre os Estados Unidos Capitalista e a União Soviética Socialista que dividiu o mundo em dois, como lhes foi ensinado na escola.

* * *

¹ - "E É ASSIM QUE NÓS FAZEMOS EM LAS VEGAS!", porque é mais legal em inglês /lixa

**

* * *

**

N/A.:

Nossa, que bosta foi essa? Enfim, minha entrada no fandom e, do jeito que ficou ridículo, meu fim também HAUHAUHAUHAUHA!

Enfim, porque FrUk é sexy.

Para as quatro pessoas que mais me viciaram em Hetalia: Draquete, Miya, Solstice e Nanetys. Porque eu amo vocês (L)

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha em e seu corpo para o IT.  
**(_e vamos brincar de War se alguém SÓ favoritar, rs_)


End file.
